Undying Flame
by Phantom-Phan4ever
Summary: Raoul's plan didn't work out because Christine refused to betray her Angel of Music in front of the entire city. Instead, the opera ends just as it was supposed to and Erik takes Christine to his lair. There, they vow their love to each other and celebrate a night which is meant to mark the beginning of their new and happy life together. E/C
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Christine's POV:**

Despite my enforced promise to Raoul and the managers, I knew I couldn't bring myself to betray my angel. The moment I removed his mask, I would sign his death warrant and knew that I would never see him again once the police had dragged him away. They wouldn't grant him a fair hearing, but have him executed come sunrise while the whole city was watching. But oh, I knew that I couldn't allow for that to happen...

Instead, the performance of Don Juan had ended just as written in the script and the 'master' and his 'prey' were now in his bedroom.

The fire and passion that our duet had sparked between us grew more and more urgent by the minute and soon the world around us had fallen away. Feeling both his lips against my own and his wandering hands slowly moving down my back was driving me crazy. My trembling fingers fought with the buttons of his shirt and it seemed like forever until the last one had finally come undone.

Longing to feel all of him against me, I pressed my hand above his heart and trailed my lips along his jawline.

"Oh, Christine..." Erik moaned and tilted his head when I had reached his neck. I smiled against his skin, for the sounds that escaped his malformed lips were like music to my ears and I would never tire of hearing it.

My mind was clouded with a burning desire for the man who stood before me and next thing I knew we were completely bare to each other. Pulling me closer, his fingers were caressing my body in the most heavenly way and shortly later my back hit the soft mattress of his bed. Again and then again, we made sweet passionate love and I prayed for that night never to end.

After a wonderful night that was meant to mark the beginning of my new life my love, I woke the following morning only to find Erik still fast asleep beside me. His twisted cheek was exposed to my eyes, but to me, he looked perfect. His strong arms were protectively wrapped around my waist and for the first time ever since I had met him, he looked utterly peaceful.

"Good morning, love..." I cooed as I pressed a kiss to his nose, causing him to stir.

"If this is a dream then please don't wake me ever again..." He moaned in a sleepy voice.

"No more dreams, angel..." I cooed, raising my hand to draw patterns to his chest "Just you and I until the end of time..."

"Isn't that supposed to be heaven?" He whispered and reached up to lazily run his fingers through my loose curls.

"So they say..." I breathed against his lips when he kissed me again.

"Even an angel like you will end up in hell for bedding a monster..."

"As long as I am beside you..."

"Oh, Christine, I really don't deserve you…"

"Yes, you do, Erik…" I assured "You deserve all the happiness in the world."

"My mother always told me that monsters weren't supposed to be happy…" he muttered, causing me to frown.

"You are not a monster!" I protested "Erik, when will you finally come to realize that there's much more than just your oh-so 'hideous face'? There is so much beauty underneath these scares and so much love that you have to give… I only wish more people would look with their hearts instead of their eyes."

"I find that rather difficult to believe, seeing as there was a time when you, too, shunned and despised me." He reminded "And that time isn't yet too long ago."

"I was frightened…" I admitted "But never of your face… It was your horrible temper that caused me to draw back in fear…"

"Why that sudden change of mind, Christine?" he questioned, arching a brow "I am still the same person, and yet you are here with me at this very moment…"

"No, you are not." I protested "The Phantom…. the person I was so afraid of, vanished the moment we kissed."

"That's nonsense-"

"You may not agree with me now, but I know it is true, Erik. The Phantom of the Opera is no more."

"If I am a better person, then it is just because you've changed me…"

Instead of replying, I smiled softly and placed another light kiss to his lips and it was only then that, for the very first time, I heard his stomach growl, making it obvious that he was starving as well.

"Now," I giggled "What would my beautiful angel like to have for breakfast?"

"Actually, I am-"

"Oh, don't you even dare to try and tell me that you are not hungry." I frowned "I know you are."

"Well, I was just about to say that I'd very much like a cup of coffee." He replied.

Coffee? Where the hell was I to get him coffee from? As far as I knew, it wasn't the most common hot beverage to have in Paris…

Erik seemed to have noticed my confused expression, for he chuckled. "There is nothing to worry about, Christine. I have all ingredients that are required in my kitchen."

I nodded and was about to rise to my feet when he pulled me back down and placed a demanding kiss to my lips.

"You'll stay right here while I go and get breakfast for us…" he breathed against my lips "After all, you are still my guest."

With that, he rose to his feet and quickly got dressed before he turned and left for the kitchen.

When he was out of sight, I giggled and dropped back against the mattress. Oh, my life was finally perfect and that would never change.

"I love you..." I happily called out, not sure whether or not he'd hear.

"Love you too!" I heard his voice coming from out of the kitchen.

**Erik's POV:**

After a wonderful night with my angel, I was preparing breakfast in kitchen when I suddenly heard a strange noise coming from behind me. But, knowing that it was most likely nothing anyway, I decided to ignore it.

"Now look who's here." Suddenly came a dreadfully familiar voice from the doorway.

Moving quickly, I spun around only to find myself face to face with Raoul who was standing in the doorway. There was an evil smile across his face as he pointed his gun at me.

"Monsieur le Vicomte, what an unparalleled delight to welcome you in my humble home" I growled, sarcastically "And yet I can't help but wonder how the hell you've come down here?"

Surely my angel hadn't betrayed me by telling him the way.

"Madame Giry was kind enough to show me the way." He replied.

Giry! This back-biting snake! Oh, how dare she?!

"Now let me put that differently: what the hell do you want?!"

"Oh, you know exactly why I am here."

I have no idea what you are talking about." I lied.

Of course I knew, for it was obvious. He was still convinced that Christine loved him, but all the same, I knew that I couldn't let him take her away from me.

"Don't play the innocent!" he growled when I wouldn't reply "I am here to save my fiancé from the devil that you are!"

"She's not your fiancé," I drily said "she left you, remember?"

Oh, what was I doing? I could have told him that she wasn't here and yet all I could think of doing was reminding him of the fact that Christine had left him. Well done, Erik...

That only seemed to have angered him even more, for he suddenly darted towards me and pressed the barrel of his gun beneath my chin.

"Shoot me now for all I care, but that won't make her love you again..."

"That's nothing for you to worry about," he said as he pulled back the safety of his gun.

"Put that gun down, you insolent fool." I scoffed "You may end up hurting yourself."

"Oh, don't worry about my health." He laughed.

I was just silently praying that Christine would stay where she was and not come running when Raoul pulled the trigger...

**So I had this new idea… Does anyone care to read on? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Christine's POV:**

I must have dozed off while waiting for my angel's return, for suddenly, a loud bang caused me to jolt awake. It sounded like a gunshot, but I knew it was impossible. As far as I knew, Erik didn't possess a gun and even if he had had one, what was the point in using it when we were alone?

Worried about my angel and curious to find out what was going on, I quickly rose to my feet and reached for my nightgown, pulling it back on and wrapped it tightly around my body. With that, I turned and headed out of the bedroom to look for him.

Knowing him as I did, the music room was the first place I went looking for him only to find it empty.

"Erik?"

My voice was filled with concern as I called out for him, but he never answered which did nothing to calm me.

"Erik, where are you?"

Yet still no response… This was all so strange and totally unlike him! Oh, what was going on?!

Recalling that Erik had wanted to go to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, I turned and made my way there.

For some strange reason, I could sense that something was terribly wrong and little did I know how right I was.

Hardly had I walked through the kitchen door when something red on the floor caught my eye and I gasped in horror when I saw what it was. For there, leaned against the wall right next to the kitchen counter, lay my angel in a pool of blood on the floor. His black trousers were torn and revealed a gaping wound just above his right knee, making it obvious where the blood was coming from. His flawless cheek was twisted with pain and his eyes pressed closed as he used his hands to try and stop the bleeding. But there was no use, for his wound was still gushing blood which was seeping through his fingers…

"Angel!" I gasped in horror and hurried to his side, causing him to open his eyes as soon as he heard my voice "What has happened to you?"

Naively enough, I still believed he had had an accident… maybe the gun went off unexpectedly while carrying it in his pocket, but the thought that it might have been an intruder who had done this to him didn't even for once occur to me.

"Christine…" He whispered as if afraid that someone would hear "You need to leave…"

"Erik, you are hurt and need help." I stubbornly replied "I am not going to leave you alone like this."

"You have to!" he insisted as he took my hand into his now bloody one "Just turn you back on me and run! Please, I beg you…"

"What?! Erik, how can you even say such a thing?"

"He has not seen you yet…" he insisted "And as long as he hasn't, you still have a chance."

"He?" I questioned "Who are you talking about?"

"The Vicomte," he finally replied "He has come for you and won't leave a single stone unturned until he has found you."

"Raoul? Erik, no he wouldn't…"

No…. Surely Erik was wrong… Raoul would never do such a thing. Not after accepting my decision so calmly. After all, I was still convinced that Raoul had accepted my choice to stay with Erik like a man.

I was about to reply when he cut me short by speaking again.

"At this very moment, he is leading the mob down here to put an end to the Phantom's life."

"No-"

"Regardless of whether or not you think him capable of it, he is here to seek revenge and he won't rest until he knows that there is a bullet stuck in my heart."

"No…I'll talk to him…" I stupidly insisted.

"Christine, please… My time on this earth is numbered and I will take full responsibility for what I've done, but you… Christine, you deserve all the happiness in the world and I want to, at least, ensure that you are out of Raoul's grasp."

My mind was still beating wildly against accepting the idea that Erik's words were true and therefore, I shook my head. Oh, my sweetheart friend would never do this to me. Never!

And so, stubborn as I was, I rose to my feet and hurried towards the door to go and get some towels to stop the bleeding when suddenly I bumped into my ex-fiancé.

"And so our little songbird has arrived…" he greeted me with a smile "I knew you were here!"

"Raoul…" I gasped.

"I knew you'd be happy to see me again." He smiled, reaching a hand out for me.

"Y…you shouldn't be here…" I stammered as I backed away from him "Please go…"

"And leave you to this monster? Surely not!"

"He's not a monster!" I cried.

"Oh, listen to yourself." He laughed, obviously not taking me seriously.

"He's a wonderful and caring man with a gentle and loving heart."

"That's nonsense, Christine! Do you even believe what you are saying?" he replied, angrily.

"With all my heart..." I nodded which only enraged him even more.

"This man…this _thing_ is the Phantom of the Opera, for god's sake! A wanted murderer! Christine, have you already forgotten what he's done to you?"

"He's not a thing!" I spat, raising my hand to slap him across the face "Don't you _ever_ call him that again!"

Never had I ever expected to raise my hand against anyone, let alone my former childhood sweetheart, but it had just happened… And I didn't regret it, for defending my love was the right thing to do.

"That was a mistake, Christine!" Raoul hissed "And a big one at that."

"Raoul, please…" I gasped in pain when he quickly caught hold of my wrist and squeezed it tightly.

"I wasn't going to make you watch, Christine. But maybe I should…" he mused "Maybe it will serve to teach you a good lesson never to do this again."

Opening my mouth to ask what he was talking about, I was silenced when I heard Erik's voice from behind and turned only to find that he was back on his feet. His damaged knee, however, was obviously causing him dire agony, for he had trouble to keep his body upright.

"Let go of her…" he demanded.

"Do you honestly believe I'd harm her?" Raoul chuckled "Why should I cause her pain when it's your life I am seeking?"

That was when he suddenly spun me around and pulled me closer to him, holding me captive while I was fighting to break free. And then, without a warning, he produced a gun out of his pocket and placed the barrel against my temple.

"No!" Erik gasped and reached a trembling hand out for me.

"I knew this would catch your attention." He laughed.

"Let her go!" My love begged "She has nothing to do with this… "

"That's where you are wrong." He replied "I know you'd die for her and that is why I am going use her to ensure just that."

"Do you think I'd run?" Erik scoffed "From you?"

"That's what you've always done, haven't you?"

I wasn't sure what he meant, but Erik seemed to understand, for his eyes grew wide with shock.

"That's right," Raoul laughed "Madame Giry told everything… Things that you want to erase from your past and that I know will only give Christine reason to shun and despise you if she knew."

"You know nothing!" Erik growled, angrily.

"And once again you are wrong. I am the Vicomte de Chagny..." He reminded "My family is not only rich, but also influential so you may be rest assured that we can obtain any information if only we want to."

"You lie!"

"Oh, I don't think so."

"Angel, what is he talking about?" I asked.

"See, Erik? She wants to know," he grinned "Now the question is should I tell her or would you prefer to do it yourself?"

"This is not-"

"So I take it you refuse to tell her?" Raoul questioned "Don't you think that she has the right to know about the hideous boy who was shunned by not only his mother but an entire village?"

"Enough!" he growled, but Raoul wouldn't stop.

"Tell her about your flight from home and how you ended up on display in a gypsy camp with a man who enjoyed taking advantage of you each and every night."

Erik's eyes widened in horror and he growled angrily as he made an attempt to take a step closer, but froze in place when Raoul pulled back the safety of his gun.

"And what about your time in Persia?" He mused "How many lives have come to a sudden end at the hands of the infamous _Angel of Death_ while your veins were full of morphine?"

Without even giving him the time to reply, Raoul went on with horrible stories about my angel Yes, I heard every word he was saying, but I refused to believe him. He just couldn't be telling the truth, for it sounded nothing like the Erik I knew. My angel was loving and gentle and good, not like the man my former childhood sweetheart described…

"So I guess it is save to say that your 'angel' isn't quite that, wouldn't you agree, Christine?" Raoul's voice brought me back to reality.

"No…" I muttered "You are wrong!"

That was when I heard several voices coming from next door, making it obvious that the mob had arrived.

"At last," Raoul grinned and turned back to Erik "They are here to take revenge for Buquet and Piangi and who am I to prevent them from doing just that?"

Raoul didn't say it, but I knew exactly what he meant by 'take their revenge' and the mere thought of that shattered my world to pieces. For I knew they would kill my love, but not before torturing him for endless hours… No! I couldn't let this happen!

There had to be another way and my mind was racing a mile a minute as I tried to think of a way to save my love from certain death. That was when then I had a plan… Yes, I hated the very idea of it, but I was determined and prepared to go through living hell to spare my angel from death.

"Raoul, please don't do this…" I begged when I heard the mob coming dangerously close to the kitchen.

"Give me one good reason," he challenged "Just one!"

"I'll stay with you…" I replied and, oh, how horrible I felt, but it was the only way…

Erik said nothing, but stared at me in mere disbelief and, for a brief moment, my eyes were locked with his and pleaded with him to forgive me.

"Don't play games with me!" Raoul warned.

"No games…" I vowed.

"Christine, no!"

"I'll marry you as I promised I would and then we'll move to a place far, far away from here, but please don't let them kill him…."

"Do you mean it?" he asked "You would honestly marry me just to save this demon's life?"

"Yes…"

Fortunately, my words seemed to convince him, for he lowered the gun and released me from his grasp.

"That's all very well…" he nodded "Though maybe I don't want an unhappy wife, but one who truly loves me…"

"Raoul…"

"You loved me before that monster showed up so maybe you'll love me again once he's back to hell…"

"Raoul, what-?"

That was when my worst nightmare came true and next thing I knew, the gun in Raoul's hand was once again pointed at my angel…

In hopes it would help to change his mind, I placed my hand on Raoul's arms and was about to beg him to put the gun down when hell broke loose. For as soon as my hand made contact with his arm, he pulled the trigger and there was an ear-piercing gunshot to be heard.

Oh, how I prayed that the bullet had missed its target, but the moment I looked at my angel, I knew that it hadn't… Never will I ever forget the expression in Erik's eyes and the way he clenched his hands into fists the moment the bullet entered his chest…

"No!" I cried as I had to watch in horror how he stumbled backwards with his hand grasping his chest. Struggling to stay on his feet, my love lost his balance only moments later and there he was, lying backwards on the floor.

"Erik!" I felt tears shooting to my eyes as I quickly rushed to his aid when Raoul suddenly caught hold of my arm.

"Time to go…" he decided as he pulled me towards the door.

"No…" I begged with tears welling up in my eyes "He needs help…"

"The only thing he needs is a slow and painful death and by the look of it, he's going to experience just that."

"Please…" I sobbed, banging my fists against his chest "Let me at least say goodbye…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Christine!"

Had I expected him to agree, then I soon came to realize that I was sorely mistaken… Instead of allowing me to say goodbye to Erik, he simply dragged me out of the lair and further away from my angel…

Of course I kicked and screamed with all my might, but there was no use… Raoul was too strong and there was no chance for me to break free and run back to Erik.

"There's no use in fighting, Christine." Raoul growled as he turned back to face me "Go on crying and begging as much as you want to, but I won't let you go back there. And apart from that, considering the fact that the second bullet has damaged his lung, your precious '_angel'_ will have drowned in his own blood long before you'd reach him!"

**First and foremost: THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS! It really means a lot to know that you enjoy reading this! Please review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Christine's POV:**

_"I am your Angel of Music…"_

_Erik stood at the other side of the lake with his arms extended to me, but for tried as might have, I couldn't reach him! The faster I ran, the further the lake receded into the distance... But he was there, only a short distance away from me and I refused to give up until I had reached him. Oh, how I yearned to hug him again..._

"_Come to me, Angel of Music…"_

_There was a smile across his face and he looked as strong and powerful as ever in his beautiful hat and cloak. With a graceful gesture of his hand, he motioned for me to run into his arms, but it seemed quite simply impossible!_

_"Erik, I can't..." I sobbed and felt tears welling up in my eyes._

_"I am right here, Christine…"_

_I heard his voice coming from behind me and turned only to find him standing there, right in front of me. With a smile of relief across my face, I quickly wrapped my arms around his body and hugged him tightly. I pressed my eyes closed and inhaled his cologne when there was a gunshot to be heard and Erik tensed…_

_"No!"_

Jolted awake from my very own cries of horror and despair, I had almost expected my angel to be fast asleep beside me. But upon turning my head, I found that I was sorely mistaken, for the bedsheets beside me were cold and untouched.

Convinced that I was still in Erik's bedroom, I softly called his name in hopes he'd answer. Though of course he never did and only then did I look around to find myself in a strange room.

I had never been there before, but the family picture on the nightstand made it quite obvious where I was...

The de Chagny estate...

No...

Hot tears of despair flooded my eyes and I ran my fingers through my loose curls when it all came back to my mind... Reality hit me like a hard punch right in the stomach and I recalled the horrible events of the night before...

The Angel of Music was gone for good... Erik was dead and the entire city was celebrating the 'victory' over the infamous Phantom of the Opera.

Yes, I had done my best to try and save him, but it was all for nothing... Time and time again did I beg him to show mercy on my angel, but Raoul simply wouldn't listen! He didn't even seem to hear! Oh, what a fool I had been to believe that he would let go of my angel if only I promised to stay with him...

My childhood sweetheart had brutally murdered the only man I'd ever truly loved, and was even getting away with it! For instead of holding him accountable, everyone was openly applauding and congratulating him!

The love of my life was gone and so was my reason to life, for without him, what was it for? He was the only one who made me feel alive and whole and having to live on without him was a cruel torture I refused to endure.

"Angel, I am so sorry…"

With a sob of despair, I dropped back against the mattress and curled myself up into a ball, tightly hugging my knees to my chest. Pressing my eyes closed, I prayed to god to let me die just then and there, for being back with Erik was the only thing I wanted.

I was just about to fall asleep again when there was a light knock at the door and I heard Raoul calling for me.

"Christine?"

Talking to Erik's murderer was the last thing I wanted to do at that very moment and, therefore, I decided to stay silent in hopes to make him believe I was still asleep. Unfortunately, however, my plan didn't seem to work, for next thing I knew Raoul opened the door and walked in.

"Lotte, are you awake?"

I kept my eyes closed and didn't move a muscle, but he still didn't get it! Instead, I heard footsteps approaching and seconds later I could feel the mattress shift under his weight.

"I know that you are awake, darling." He whispered as he placed his hand upon my shoulder.

"Leave me alone…"

"Oh, come on, Christine, you can't seriously be grieving about this monster." Raoul frowned.

"He's not a monster, Raoul. You are!"

"How can you say that, Christine? I saved you from him, for god's sake!"

"You didn't save me…" I reminded as I rolled over to face him and removed his hand, no longer able to bear his touch "You killed the love of my life and kidnapped me!"

"I saved you from this demon as I promised I would and you will come to realize that sooner or later…" he replied in a surprisingly calm voice.

"That _demon_ was the man I loved with every fibre of my being and you had no right in the world to take him away from me!" I cried as I sat up and there were fresh tears welling up in my eyes.

"I had to, and one day, you'll thank me for it."

Oh, how dare he?! I would never ever thank him for taking the love of my life away from me! His insolence upset me beyond compare and before I really knew it, I raised my hand to slap him across the face. Though, I had no chance, for he stopped me by quickly catching hold of my wrist and took my hand in both of his.

"Now," he spoke softly as he reached his free hand out to caress my cheek "Time to dry your tears and get dressed. It's about time for dinner-"

"No…" I protested as I backed away from his touch "I am not hungry…"

"You need to eat, Christine…" Raoul insisted "And apart from that, you can't stay in bed forever. It's already been a week…"

I had refused to leave my bed for one week and hardly eaten anything for the same time, but I didn't care. As a matter of fact, I couldn't have cared less. I no longer had a reason to live so death suddenly seemed a welcome consequence. One that I would accept only too gladly...

"What I need is my angel…" I muttered, causing him to growl angrily.

"I won't let you starve to death, Christine. And now, get up and make haste to get dressed. We don't want to keep our guests waiting, do we?"

"Guests?"

"Yes," he nodded "André and Firmin are joining us for dinner tonight to celebrate our regained freedom."

After my little outburst just a few moments ago, he was careful not to use the word 'victory' in front of me now.

"There is nothing to celebrate…" I told him "And I refuse to act as if there was..."

"This lunacy has to end, Christine." Raoul frowned "And I myself will see to it."

I could have argued with him, but all the same, I was too sick and tired of doing so. I did no longer care about anyone or anything in the world and why should I? To me, every minute on this earth was one too much and I could hardly wait for them to end…

Shortly later, the managers arrived at the estate and despite my resistance, Raoul made me join him for dinner. Much to my surprise, Madame Giry and Meg were there as well, but both of them kept avoiding my eyes. Oh, they were right to! For how dare they come and pretend that nothing ever happened after betraying my love! Madame Giry could have saved him if only she had wanted to! I supposed she knew and was feeling guilty, for she didn't seem happy.

When I could no longer stand the presence of Raoul's guests, I kindly asked them to excuse me as I was tired and wanted to sleep. Much to my relieved surprise, even my ex-fiancé didn't protest. I couldn't tell whether it was because I had forced most of the food on my plate down my throat or because he didn't wish to argue in front of the others, but neither did I care.

Not wasting any time whatsoever, I hurried up the stairs and went to my room, carefully locking the door behind me. Raoul had made sure to give me a room on the first floor, but sadly for him, its balcony wasn't too high above. For the first time in weeks, there was a soft smile across my lips when I looked down and found that I'd easily survive to jump. And that's just what I did, seeing as I had no intention in staying there for another minute.

There was still a rather high chance that Raoul would notice my attempt to escape and therefore, I ran as quickly as my legs would possibly carry me. At first, I wasn't really aware of where I was running to, but I soon found myself in the cellars of the Opera House. It was just like in my dream, with the only difference that Erik wasn't there…

I had almost feared to find his lifeless body still in the kitchen, but there was nothing to be found… Everything in his lair had been destroyed and torn to pieces… What used to be my angel's beautiful home was now left in ruins. The angry mob had done a great job in shattering his home to pieces and I didn't even dare to imagine what they must have done to him once Raoul had dragged me away. If they had made such a mess of his home, then there was no telling what they'd do to him…

"My poor angel…"

That was when I heard something rustle beneath my feet and knelt down only to find that the score of Erik's beautiful opera was scattered all across the floor.

Moving quickly, I collected the music sheets and placed them neatly in a folder before shoving them into the pocket of my cloak. For it was the only thing I had left of my love and I refused to leave it behind.

I had hardly slept ever since that fateful night and even though I was exhausted and tired, I didn't dare to sleep. Nightmares of his death were haunting me as soon as I closed my eyes and I'd only end up waking from my own sobbing.

The de Chagny estate, a place where I had gone to many times before to visit a friend had turned into my personal prison and I refused to sleep there, for fear of what Raoul would do. There was a time when I was sure he would never hurt me, but I no longer was. He had changed so much and seemed capable of anything... My childhood sweetheart had turned into the monster that he had called my love and it was as if I no longer knew him!

In contrast, being in back in Erik's lair now felt like coming home and I never wanted to leave again, for this place was my home. It should have been our home and now it was mine. I'd stay there forever and that way, the memories of him would live on.

When I was finally tired enough to sleep, I crawled beneath the sheets of Erik's bed and snuggled my head into the pillow. It still smelled so much of my angel's heavenly cologne, as if he had just risen from the bed and gone to the bathroom.

"Oh, Erik…" I sobbed as I hugged his pillow close to my chest "If only you were here again…"

Only shortly later I had cried myself to sleep in his bed while still tightly hugging his pillow.

**Again: Thank you so much for your awesome reviews! Keep reviewing! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Christine's POV:**

Something strange happened when I woke the following morning… There was an uneasy feeling growing from within my stomach and upon opening my eyes, I found myself in yet another strange room. But this time, there was nothing to help me figure out where I was. And then, staring up at the ceiling, I noticed something even more curious. Was my mind just playing tricks on me or did the room around me move? Oh, surely I was just making this up…

I had no idea how much time had gone by until the door flew open and Raoul stormed in, obviously angry.

"Are you out of your damned mind?!"

"I-"

"You made me believe you were fast asleep and then jumped down a balcony only to hide in that demon's lair!" He reminded "What was that for, Christine?!"

"I went home…" I feebly muttered, causing him to frown.

"Your home is with me now, Lotte." He growled "Just as you promised."

I didn't even make an effort to reply, but simply continued staring at the ceiling.

"You will change your mind once we have reached our destination…" he muttered when I wouldn't reply.

What destination?

"Raoul, wh- What are you talking about?"

"We are leaving France behind" He explained "Just as you have so wonderfully suggested on that night, darling."

"No…" I protested "No, I refuse to leave!"

"Oh, Lotte," Raoul laughed "I am afraid you already have…."

"What?" I gasped "Where am I?!"

"On a ship to our new life, my dear." He declared.

"A ship…" I numbly repeated.

Then everything began to fit together…. The strange room, the moving ceiling and the uneasy feeling that I had woken up to… Though, I still refused to believe him and therefore quickly rose to my feet and went over to the window. And what I saw upon looking out caused me to gasp in horror and I had to grasp the windowsill for support…. For Raoul had told the truth… I was indeed on a ship and there was nothing but water… No chance to escape, just water…

"Where are you taking me?" I numbly questioned.

"To England…" He explained "My parents have a wonderful estate not too far away from London and they are more than happy to take us in…"

I knew he was lying… His parents surely were anything but happy to have me live under their roof because I knew they had never liked me.

He was careful not to say it, but deep down I knew the real reason why he was talking me to England. It was far away from France and he seemed to know that I'd never manage to escape from there and run back to Paris… Not in a foreign country full of strangers… It wasn't, as he claimed, a plan of love and protection, but one of cruelty - the final step to make me his prisoner without escape…

These past few weeks, I had tried my best and fought so hard to get away from him, but I now came to realize that I'd no longer do it… There was no strength left inside of me and I simply accepted my fate…

At one point, Raoul approached me and embraced me from behind, but I didn't even protest… I heard him talk about how our lives would brighten up and change for the better once we had reached England and were married, but neither did I listen nor reply.

With Erik's death, my life had lost all its meaning, but as soon as Raoul and I had arrived in England, I quickly came to realize that my worst nightmare had only just begun.

Raoul's mother, other than his father, made no effort in hiding that she didn't like me. According to her, a famous violinist's daughter wasn't good enough for the future Count de Chagny and would never be. Oh, how I hoped she'd convince her son to look for a wife of his standards, but unfortunately for me, he didn't listen. Instead, he talked her into teaching me to be a proper wife. Me… The future Countess de Chagny…. Even the very notion of it caused the desperate urge to throw up to rise inside of me.

In this dreadful house, I was no longer allowed to sing or play the piano for fear it would remind me too much of my angel. A life without music was terrible and seeing as Raoul even forbid me to leave the house, I spent countless hours reading countless books and studying etiquettes and do's and don'ts that I had never wanted to know!

Most likely in order to wipe the ghosts of the past out of my mind, Raoul insisted on bestowing me with beautiful dresses and more jewelry than I'd ever be able to wear. Any other girl would have been more than delighted to have a fiancé such as Raoul, but I simply wasn't. I'd never been the kind of girl who cared too much about appearances or money. Yes, it was true that being wealthy made life a lot easier, but no money in the world could buy happiness and love - the things I longed for…

No fortune in the world could bring back the happiness, love and passion that I had shared with Erik…

Raoul wanted us to get married as soon as possible, and knowing that refusing him was not an option, I'd at least asked him to give me some more time to 'get used to the new situation'. And much to my surprise, he reluctantly agreed, saying that an unhappy bride was the last thing he wanted.

One month or two later, however, I knew that there was no longer an escape… The wedding preparations began and this time, there was nothing I'd do to stop them…

But I knew I wouldn't have this… I refused to let them force me into an arranged marriage to a man I didn't love… to the man who had taken the love of my life away from me.

As it were, Raoul had turned my life into a living hell and I had soon reached the point where I simply wanted it to end… All I wanted was to just leave everything behind and vanish from the face of the earth… Being reunited with my Angel of Music was the only thing that I wanted…

That was when something sharp caught my eye and I noticed the knife on the plate that was still sitting on my nightstand. Could it really be that easy?

For a few moments I just sat and stared at the blade that was shimmering almost beautifully in the candlelight… With a trembling hand, I picked up the knife and placed its cold blade against my wrist… One clean cut was the only thing that still separated me from my love. Just one final move and I'd once and for all be reunited with Erik. Yes, I was afraid of what was to come once I had cut open my veins, but even so, I felt encouraged by the thought of being back with my angel for all eternity…

"Oh, Erik, I love you…" I whispered as I closed my eyes and pressed the cold, sharp blade against my skin. Once my wrist was slit open, I felt blood pouring out and the more blood left my body, the dizzier I felt. And then, after a few moments, I lost consciousness and finally surrendered to darkness…

**First of all: ****Devin, thank you so, so much for your help with this one :) I don't know about you guys, but I miss Erik... **** Let's hope he'll be back soon, shall we? Please review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Christine's POV:**

_Upon opening my eyes, I found that I was back in Erik's lair. It looked exactly like it used to, but there was still something strange - for there were countless candles burning and it was mistier than ever. It was almost impossible to look more than just a short distance ahead and so I slowly stepped forward, in hopes to find my angel._

"_Christine…"_

_I heard Erik's gentle voice calling my name and I turned only to come face to face with him._

"_Erik…"_

_With a smile of happiness, I quickly wrapped my arms around his body and hugged him close. He did the same and, oh, how wonderful it felt to be back in his strong arms once more._

"_Oh, my angel…. If only you knew how much I've missed you…"_

"_Christine, you shouldn't have done this…" He whispered as he placed a gentle kiss to my curls._

"_Done what?" I asked in confusion as I pulled back to look at him._

_Even though Erik looked as strong and powerful as ever, there was still a concerned expression across his face._

"_You don't belong here…" He told me "And that is why you need to go back…"_

"_No… I won't go anywhere…" I protested "Not when I've finally found you again."_

"_Christine, please…"_

"_Erik, I love you and I need you…" I cried._

"_Angel,-"_

"_No… I can't go on without you…" I sobbed._

"_And you will have me back beside you," he vowed as he reached up to wipe away my tears "just be patient…"_

_I was about to question what he was talking about when he pulled me back into his embrace and placed a kiss to my temple._

"_As for now, I need you to be strong and careful."_

"_Erik, I don't understand…"_

"_You very soon will" He assured "And once you do, I want you to remember that I have loved you since the moment I met you and that we will be fine in due course."_

"_We?" I questioned "Angel, are you-"_

"_We will be happily together again" he nodded "But not yet and not like this…"_

"_Erik,-"_

"_Trust me, Christine." He whispered as he leaned in to kiss me "And promise me to be careful…"_

"_I promise…" I breathed against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck._

_That was when the candles disappeared and the mist began to fade. Before I knew it, Erik was gone and I was surrounded by nothing but darkness…_

My attempt at committing suicide failed, for Raoul had found me just in time and saved my life… But not only that, this must also have broken his trust in me once again, for from that day on and further, he refused to leave me alone. He even hired a maid who was supposed to be spending every single moment of the day in my presence.

I had expected an elderly woman, but much to my surprise, I was introduced to a young woman who was just about my age. Her name was Marie and in her, I finally had someone I could talk to. She refused to observe me and, unfortunately for Raoul, we soon befriended.

Of course she noticed that I wasn't happy to be Raoul's fiancé and soon started questioning me about it. At this point, she had already proven that she was trustworthy and I therefore told her what had happened.

"This man…" she began "Your Angel of Music….did you… love him?"

"With all that I am…" I nodded "And I can't wait for the day that I will meet him again…"

"Maybe you will-"

"No…" I shook my head while fighting back tears that were welling up in my eyes. "He's dead… That night at the opera, Raoul made me watch him die and then dragged me away with him…"

"Monsieur de Chagny killed him?" she asked. "Christine, that's horrible!"

"It was…" I nodded. "And more than once did I try to escape this living hell, but he just wouldn't let me…"

That was when she noticed the bandage on my wrist and the expression across her face changed to one of concern.

"So it wasn't an accident…" she questioned in a worried voice.

"No accident…" I nodded. "I tried to follow the man I love…"

"Oh, Christine, if only I knew a way to bring him back…" she whispered as she hugged me in an attempt to comfort me. "Believe me I would…"

It was a true blessing to have Marie in my life and she did her best to distract me from my grief and despair. Whenever Raoul was away, we'd go to London where we'd either to go shopping or take a stroll through one of the various parks and I'd sing.

Oh, how I had missed it and as I sang, I was at least a bit closer to my angel… Even though I knew it was silly, I found comfort in imagining that he'd hear my voice and maybe even smile down at me from heaven.

_Promise me to be strong and careful…_

Erik's words were still echoing in my head and at first, I didn't understand what he had meant, but I should soon found out. For two weeks later, I got sick and despite my protest, Raoul insisted on consulting a doctor.

Once the man was done examining me, he looked at me with a smile across his face.

"Am I going to be all right?" I asked.

"You will be perfectly fine, Miss Daaé" he assured with a smile "And in just a few months time you will be able to welcome your little boy or girl into this world."

Little boy or girl… I was with child?!

"I…I am with child?" I repeated but it sounded more like a question.

"Yes," he nodded "Haven't you already suspected?"

"No…" I replied honestly "These past few months have been quite…tiring and exhausting…"

"Well, then it's about time you start looking after yourself, and the baby…"

"I will…" I nodded.

"Monsieur de Chagny will surely be over the moon to learn about his child." The man said as he turned his back on me and towards the door "I'll go and-"

"No!" I gasped, causing him to give me the strangest look.

"He has a right to know." He insisted "After all, he's the father of this child."

"Yes…" I nodded "I…I am going to tell him… It's just that Raoul is currently very busy and I want to wait for the right moment to tell him such wonderful news…"

"Very well," he nodded "You must be really exhausted so I'm leaving you to rest for a while."

"Thank you…"

Before he left, the doctor told me not to wait for too much longer as it would soon be impossible to hide my pregnant belly away from my fiancé. And even though he was right, I knew that I couldn't…

Raoul and I hadn't slept together… Not that he had not wanted to, but I begged him to wait until after our wedding and he agreed… I had even refused to kiss him ever since he had murdered my angel and dragged me to England so how was I to explain my pregnancy now?

Of course I was more than excited to learn that I was carrying Erik's child beneath my heart, but I was worried just the same, for there was no telling what Raoul would do to a child that obviously wasn't his…. He would re-consult the doctor and tell him to get rid of the child regardless of whether or not I wanted it…

But oh, I wouldn't allow it! Raoul had already taken Erik away from me and I surely wouldn't let him do the same with the only thing that I had left of him… And this child…Erik's child was the glimpse of hope that he had promised me and I decided to do whatever it would take to protect the child from any harm that may occur.

"I will take care of our child…" I vowed as I placed a gentle hand upon my belly "And in them, you will live on and always be with me…"

**Happy news indeed? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Christine's POV:**

The doctor was an old friend of Raoul's family and I therefore should have known that my pregnancy would not remain a secret for too long…

One day I was peacefully reading in the library when Raoul came rushing in, obviously angry.

"So I was right…" He growled "That despicable bastard did force himself upon you!"

"Raoul, no-"

"You asked me to wait until our wedding night and yet you are pregnant, Christine!" He reminded "As a matter of fact, that makes it pretty obvious that that demon did rape you."

"You are wrong!"

"Don't even think of denying it, Lotte."

"He loved me and would never have hurt me!"

"That's madness, Christine!" He insisted "You can't honestly be saying that you gave yourself to him willingly!"

"He was the man I loved!" I nodded "The love of my life!"

"You are insane!" He cried "This bastard has gotten what he deserved and so will this child!"

"What are you saying?"

"You are not having this child!"

"What?!" I gasped in horror.

"I will not raise the Phantom's child and neither will you! You have my word on that, Christine!"

"No! You will not take my child away from me!" I cried "It's the only thing that I've left of my Angel."

"Not for much longer!" He decided.

"Raoul, no-"

"I'll go fetch the doctor and then this nightmare will end once and for all!"

And with that, he turned and left without another word.

"Raoul!" I cried and tried to stop him, but there was no use, for only seconds later did I hear the front door slam closed.

Just as he had announced only moments before, Raoul had left to get the doctor who should then kill my child… But, oh, I knew I couldn't allow that. I just couldn't! This little life was my family and I knew I had to protect it.

Knowing that there was no time to waste, I quickly hurried upstairs and began to pack my most precious belongings. I was almost done when I heard Marie's voice from the doorway.

"Christine?" She asked "What are you doing?"

"I can't stay here…" I whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to leave this place and quickly…" I explained "Raoul knows about my pregnancy and wants to end it…"

"I'll get the carriage ready." She nodded.

"Marie, no…"

"I'll see you downstairs in a minute." She said and then turned to leave.

A carriage would attract too much attention and I wanted to tell her that, but she was already gone.

Once I had everything I needed, I grabbed my bag and hurried downstairs to meet Marie. She quickly helped me shove the bag inside and then climbed in behind me.

"Hurry up, we need to get going!" She told the driver of the carriage who was an old friend of hers.

The man was another servant of Raoul's family and I was worried about that. For, what if he had left a note and told them where we were going to? But Marie must have noticed, for she assured me.

"No need to worry, Christine, he is just as happy to leave this place as you are."

I nodded and she went on about how they had planned on running away together and had just been waiting for the right moment - whatever she meant by that…

"Where are you going to?" I asked.

"We are headed to France," she said, causing me to smile "Paris, to be precise. Will and I have always dreamed of going to the city of love together."

"It is a wonderful city," I nodded.

"But what about you?" She asked "And the child?"

"There's an old friend of mine living in Paris who will hopefully give me a place to stay for the time being…"

Admittedly, it wasn't entirely true… Erik had once mentioned an old friend of his called Nadir Khan or something like that. Yes, I had yet to find out where this man lived, but I was optimistic to find out.

"Is he a friend of Raoul's?"

"No…" I shook my head "He is the only one Erik would have turned to if-"

"Then I am sure he'll help you." Marie quickly interrupted when she noticed the tears that were welling up in my eyes.

"I hope so, Marie." I nodded "I really hope so…"

I don't remember much of the journey, for I spent the majority of it sleeping. Though it wasn't a peaceful sleep, for nightmares of Raoul tracking us down and hurting my child were haunting me… More often than not did I jolt awake from my own cries of horror and whenever I did, Marie was there to comfort me.

And then, after what felt like ages later, we had finally reached our destination.

Marie offered me a place to stay with her and her friend, but I politely turned her down. I had a place to stay, for Erik's home was still beneath the opera. Of course I knew it was still nothing but a mess, but it would do for the time being.

I thanked Marie over and over again for all she had done for me and then we parted and I went to the opera house.

Using the secret entrance that Erik had once told me to use, I sneaked in and down to his lair only to find it just as destroyed. It was no longer the most comfortable home in the world, but it was still a familiar place.

"We are home at last…" I told my unborn child and gently touched my belly. Before I knew it, I found myself in his kitchen and noticed in horror that my angel's dried blood was still on the floor, making it obvious that he hadn't been back down here.

I was quickly brought back to reality when I heard my name being called and felt a hand upon my shoulder.

With a gasp, I turned around and found myself face to face with an oriental-looking man. Was he Erik's old friend? As if acting by instinct, my hands quickly flew up to protect my baby and I backed away from him.

"Monsieur Khan?" I tried to remember his last name correctly.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"Erik…" I began "I came to say goodbye…"

"You shouldn't be here."

"Monsieur Khan, please…" I begged "Show me to his grave…"

"His whereabouts are no longer your concern." He told me, coldly.

"His whereabouts…" I repeated with a glimpse of hope "He's… He's alive?"

"Madame de Chagny, with all due respect, but I really don't think that you are in the right position to be asking such questions." He went on "Not after all that you've done."

After all I had done?! I had refused to obey Raoul's plan to betray my angel and yet, this man was acting as if I had done just that!

"Monsieur Khan-"

"After you left, he was met with the mob and badly injured. He was barely alive when I found him, but he kept muttering about how you changed your mind and left with the Vicomte to marry him…"

Injured by the mob? Oh, what was he saying?! My poor Erik was not injured and then killed by the mob, but by Raoul. This man had not been there on that horrible night, so what did he know?

"I didn't change my mind…" I cried.

"And yet you left with the Vicomte."

"I did no such thing!" I sobbed "Yes, I promised to leave with him if he let go of Erik…"

"Madame-"

"All I wanted was to save him… But instead of listening to me, he shot him and dragged me away!" I sobbed into my hands "I had no choice…"

"If you really loved him all that much, then why did you marry another man?"

"I am not married to Raoul…" I confessed "He wanted to force me into marriage, but I refused…"

The Persian man seemed to be less skeptic now and I decided to tell him all that had happened.

"That certainly is a different story…" He stated once it was done.

"But it is the truth." I assured "I am not married to Raoul and I am never going to."

"Then I suppose the baby-"

"Is Erik's…" I nodded "There hasn't been another man… He was the love of my life and I will always love him…"

"Well," he stated "That certainly changes a lot…"

"Monsieur Khan?" I asked, still more than confused.

"Nadir…" He corrected as he gestured for me to follow him "Now, come along, it surely won't do the baby any good if you stayed down here…"

I had no idea why Nadir had changed his mind so suddenly, but there was no use denying that I was relieved. For I knew that with him, my baby and I would be save, if only for the time being.

**For those of you doubting it: I am, indeed, very aware that England and France are neighboring countries. However, I was initially planning on sending them to another and really far away country, but I think you'll find I changed my mind! Anyways… Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Christine's POV:**

Nadir Khan had saved the day for me and my unborn baby… He took me in and told me to go to bed, for the journey had been exhausting and, apparently, I looked just as tired as I was… But I wouldn't give in and kept asking him about my love.

"Christine, listen…" He sighed "I promise to tell you everything tomorrow, but you need to go get some sleep - for the child's sake."

Deep in my heart, I knew that he was right, but I was so curious to find out where Erik was that I was sure I wouldn't be able to sleep much anyway. But I'd at least try to rest, for the baby.

Other then I had expected, I seemed to have needed it, for it was already afternoon of the next day when I woke. Oh, why had I slept in so long? Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I rose to my feet and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

"I thought you said you weren't tired?" Nadir greeted me with a smile as I walked in the kitchen.

"I am sorry…" I told him "I usually don't sleep that long…"

"There is nothing to apologize for, Christine." He assured "The two of you surely needed to rest after such an exhausting flight."

That was when I awkwardly came to realize that I had yet to thank him properly. After all, he didn't know me at all and the last thing I wanted was taking his generosity and hospitality for granted.

"Thank you for taking me in, Nadir." I told him honestly "I'd have been lost without you…"

"You are very welcome, Christine…" He waved me off "After all that you've told me last night, it was the least I could do. And besides, how could I possibly refuse to help the only woman who means the world to my best friend?"

I couldn't tell whether he had raised this topic on purpose or accident, but I was nonetheless glad about it. For, by mentioning his 'best friend', he'd offered me the opportunity to start asking about my angel.

"Don't you rather mean meant the world?" I carefully asked, causing Nadir to shake his head.

"I mean exactly what I just said."

"So he… he isn't dead?"

"He's as alive as you are…" Nadir finally confirmed and in just that moment, I was so overwhelmed with happiness that I found myself hugging him before I even knew what I was doing.

"Careful," he warned with a chuckle "You don't want to hurt your baby, do you?"

Only then did I become aware of the tears that were falling from my eyes and I pulled back to wipe them away.

"Wh…Where is he?" I sobbed "May I see him?"

He shook his head in response. "I am afraid he is no longer in France, Christine… It would have been too dangerous for him to stay here."

"Where has he gone to?" I asked.

"He said he'd go to Italy." Nadir replied.

"Italy?"

"Yes," Nadir nodded "Apparently, there's a man living there whom he trusts with his life and who wouldn't turn him in."

"When did he go?" I asked "Maybe I'd catch up with him?"

"I highly doubt that…" Nadir chuckled "He left just a few weeks after the events beneath the opera. He had yet to recover from his injuries, but you know him, he wouldn't listen to me…"

Yes, it sounded just like him, but how could Nadir have let him leave when he knew that he wasn't yet back to his old self? I'd have asked him about it, but there was a more important question burning in my mind.

"Nadir, please… tell me where I can find him…"

"Christine, it's too dangerous for you to go there on your own, especially as you are pregnant."

"But-"

"I will take you to him, Christine." He promised "But I want you to be aware of the fact that this is going to be a long and quite exhausting journey."

I was well aware of that, and I told him just that. No journey in the world was too long and too exhausting if it brought me to the only man I loved.

"I would go to the end of the world and further if I had to-"

"Yes," he smiled "But your health is more important and so is the child's."

"It is," I nodded "And I assure you that their health is of utmost importance to me, but please understand-"

"Christine, I do understand." He assured "I understand completely and first thing tomorrow, I'll arrange for us to leave as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Nadir." I smiled "Thank you so much."

However, we never had a chance to leave, for just on the very evening before we were about to leave, I got sick. I had no idea what was going on, but Nadir who had turned out to a doctor, told me to spend the rest of my pregnancy in bed "for the child's sake".

Oh, it was terrible! My Erik had survived and yet fate was keeping me away from him… All I wanted to do was leave for Italy, thought the child was more important. Erik himself would have confined me to bed if only he had known.

When it wouldn't get better, Nadir wanted to take me to the hospital, but I refused to for fear that Raoul who was most likely looking for me would find out.

The Persian agreed and, over the course of the next few months, did a great job looking after me. Forced to stay in bed as I was, days seemed endless and minutes crawled by like hours and at some point, Nadir started telling me stories about how he and Erik had met. He went on talking for hours and hours on end and I couldn't help but wonder why Erik had never for once mentioned anything about it before.

My pregnant belly was growing with each and every day and then, after what seemed like countless months later, it was finally time to welcome my child into this world. One evening, I was about to fall asleep when my water broke and I knew exactly what was lying ahead of me… Yes, I knew that I wasn't the first woman to give birth to a child, but the thought of having to do it on my own frightened me half to death… For who was there to help me if something went wrong?

Luckily, that was when I heard a knock on the door, making it obvious that Nadir had come to check on me.

"Christine?"

"Nadir, please… You have to help me…"

"What's the matter?"

"My water just broke…" I told him, causing him to rush to get a bowl of hot water and towels.

"Stay calm, Christine…" He tried to assure me when he returned and placed the items on the nightstand "You are going to be fine."

Not knowing what exactly lay ahead of me, I believed him and oh, how foolish I had been to do so. Of course I knew that giving birth was painful, but nothing in the world could have prepared me for the mere agony that I found myself in during the next few hours…

The pain was growing more and more intense by the minute and I wanted to give up when Nadir told me to push again…. But I couldn't…. By god, I couldn't!

"Just once more, Christine!" He encouraged "One final push is all it takes…"

Exhausted as I was, I wanted to refuse, but of course I had no choice… That was why I did as I was told and pushed one last time. Luckily, it was only then that I felt the little life leave my body and dropped back against the mattress.

Oh, never had I felt more exhausted and tired, but the countless hours that I had spent in dire agony were wiped away the moment I heard my baby cry for the very first time…

Until this very moment, I hadn't wasted a thought about the idea that the child might have inherited Erik's deformity, but I suddenly began to doubt when I watched Nadir staring down at the baby.

"Nadir? Is… everything all right?"

"Yes… It's a beautiful girl." He nodded as he turned and placed the child into my arms "Congratulations, Christine."

"Thank you…" I absentmindedly smiled as I looked down at the little bundle in my arms. Tears of joy were welling up in my eyes as I did so, for the Persian had been right. My daughter was absolutely beautiful! Wrapped up in a blanket to keep her warm, she looked so very tiny and fragile that I almost feared to break her.

So fragile and beautiful…just like a rose… And that was just what I named her.

A few days later, I stood at her cradle and smiled down her at as I watched her sleep. She looked so very peaceful as she lay there beneath the blanket and looked even smaller than she already was. Her tiny thumb was in her mouth and I couldn't help but smile as I watched her suck it in her dream.

Rose was utterly beautiful and looked exactly like her father… She had his blonde hair, but unlike Erik's, her hair was thick and curly. Her eyes were the only thing about her that she'd inherited from me and even though she hadn't her father's twisted face, there was still a scar on her right cheek.

I knew Erik would blame himself for doing this to her, but to me, it made no difference. It was just a small scar and she was utterly and absolutely beautiful. She was my perfect baby and nothing in the world would ever change that.

And really, just as I had expected, she grew up to be a spitting image of her father – not only as far as her looks were concerned, but also when it came to her personality. She was as stubborn as her father and wouldn't give up until she had what she wanted.

**Ah, it's official now :) Did you honestly think I'd kill him? Now Christine only needs to find him again... Please review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Erik's POV:**

The infamous Phantom of the Opera was dead… If various Parisian newspapers could be trusted, Raoul had shot me dead and then bravely rescued his fiancé… The whole city was celebrating his 'victory', but, oh, little did they know…

Unfortunately for dear Monsieur le Vicomte, however, this triumph wasn't exactly that…

I still remember that fateful night quite clearly… For what was meant to mark the beginning of a new, happy life for Christine and I, had soon turned into my worst nightmare…

After a wonderful night of passion with my angel, I woke the next morning only to find myself face to face with Raoul… He was clearly seeking revenge and before I knew it, he pulled the trigger of his gun and I was on the floor and unable to move my leg. That was when things happened very quickly and before I knew it, Christine came running. She insisted of getting help and I told her to go, but she wouldn't listen. It was only than that Raoul returned and pulled her away from me. The worst, however, was yet to come when he threatened her with his gun and made her promise to stay with him. Time and time again did I beg her not to do it, but she wouldn't listen! With an evil grin on his face, he lowered his gun and shot me again, causing Christine to gasp in horror. She was crying for me and fighting to break free from his grasp, but there was no use, for Raoul was too strong.

Yes, I was shot and in a dire agony, but no bullet in the world could possibly hurt worse than having to watch how Raoul dragged my angel away with him. Knowing that I had to help her, I tried to get up, but found myself unable to do so when the mob surrounded me. I'd have tried to fight, but there were too many of them and I was already too weak to do so. They told me to get to my feet and fight and began to kick and beat me when I refused to. One hard kick to my head was enough to knock me unconscious and I gladly surrendered to darkness, knowing that this was it…. My miserable life was finally over…

Though sadly enough, I didn't die, for I woke a few days later only to find myself in the Persian's care… Nadir Khan! Oh, this damned fool! Always there to save my life when I least wanted him to!

Time and time again did I beg him to leave me to die, but he refused to listen! Instead, he was insolent enough to ignore me and nurse me back to life!

"You know, Erik. It's about time for you to learn to take care of yourself." He sighed "I won't always be there to save your life!"

Granted, we were friends and I liked him, but he was quite frankly driving me insane by constantly reminding me of how many times he had already saved me from death. It wasn't as if I had asked him to do it…

Polite as he was, he offered me to stay as long as I wanted, but I think we both knew that this wouldn't work out too well. Apart from that, I knew that staying in France – let alone Paris – wasn't an option. Too high was the risk of someone finding out that Nadir was hiding me under his roof. The Persian had already been through too much because of me and I surely wouldn't send him to death for it.

That was why I left as soon as I was well enough to get out of bed. It goes without saying that Nadir protested and insisted on waiting till I was back to my old self, but I refused to listen. After that horrid night, I would never be back to my old self. Not without Christine…

We bid goodbye and even though he was once again being too emotional for my taste, I didn't protest. After all that he had done for me, accepting a simple hug from him surely wouldn't kill me…would it?

And with that, off I was fleeing to yet another country…

But where was I to go? For now I was no longer simply a monster, but a wanted criminal which forced me to be ever more careful than usual…

By some miracle, I had made it out of France and soon found myself in Italy. Had I planned on coming here? No… At least not that I had been aware of…

Only when I had reached a city did I slow down my black stallion and couldn't help but notice that this placed looked strangely familiar… At the edge of the city, I descended my stallion and allowed my eyes to wander once I was back to my own two feet. It took me a moment, but I soon came to realize why this place looked so familiar… I had been to this place before… It was not only Italy, I was in Rome! Of all places!

I must have been twelve, maybe thirteen years old when I had first been there and yet, just like back then, I had once again no idea where to go to… Despite the hot weather, the city was awfully crowded which was why I pulled my hat deeper so as to hide my mask from their curious stares. I didn't look back over my shoulder, for I knew that my stallion was following me. Considering my past, I refused to bind him and still he seemed to trust me… or was it because I didn't chain him? I couldn't tell.

"Erik?"

I was quickly brought back to reality when I heard my name being called and felt a hand upon my shoulder. Moving quickly, I spun round at once only to come face to face with an elderly man.

"So it is you…" he smiled as soon as he had noticed my mask "By god, boy, look how much you've grown."

Narrowing my eyes, I looked at him, quite obviously confused. "I am sorry, Monsieur, but I think there is a mistake…"

"I think not." He assured "Or are you honestly telling me that you don't remember me?"

My mind was racing a mile a minute when it suddenly hit me…

Giovanni…The only man who had ever treated me with respect stood right in front of me and was apparently happy to see me again.

"It's awfully hot out here," he noted "And you look quite exhausted, so why don't we go find you something to refresh yourself?"

He was right and I therefore gladly agreed. The old man took me in and gave me a job in his newly established business. Yes, I wanted to protest, but I didn't dare to turn him down. He never questioned the reason for my mask and just accepted me for who I was… Of course, I knew it was silly, but I sometimes liked to think of him as the father I'd never known.

Designing buildings for Giovanni's clients brought me more joy than I had originally thought and, most importantly, it distracted me from my love. Yes, I loved her more and more with every day that went by and I longed to have her back by my side, but I knew that things were best as they were. She had a loving husband and the life in daylight that she deserved. A life that I'd never have given her… Oh, Christine…

People seemed to like my work, incoming orders increased even more and more and in just a few weeks time, it became fashionable to have a house designed and built by a mysterious architect who merely signed his plans with the simple letter E. Of course, people were talking and I was well-aware of the rumors about my mask, but I didn't mind as long as they didn't invade my privacy.

One day, I was on my way home when I suddenly felt something tugging on the fabric of my trousers… With an angry growl, I turned to see what it was only to come face to face with a little girl. She was still very young and could barely walk, leaving me wondering why she was walking around on her own at such late an hour. Where were her parents?

"Where are you going to, little one?"

I didn't know that girl and shouldn't have cared, but despite myself, I knelt down to get a closer look at her. The first thing I noticed were her blonde curls and her curious eyes. Something about her looked so familiar, but I had yet to find out why…

"Mama told me not to talk to strangers…" She said in her small voice "But I am lost and frightened…"

"Lost?" I repeated and couldn't help but smile, for she was cute "Well, then we'd better go and look for your parents."

"There is only my mother…" She told me in a sad tone.

"Is that so?" I asked, gently "What about your father?"

"Mama said Papa died in an accident even before I was born…" She sniffed "I've never known him…"

I was about to reply when it suddenly occurred to me why she looked so familiar…

Her eyes reminded me of Christine so badly and strangely enough I found that otherwise, the child looked exactly like me when I was her age… And it was only then that I noticed the scar across her right cheek, causing me to freeze… My heart almost stopped within my chest when I came to realize why. This scar! It looked exactly like the ones I had on my hideous face! The only difference was that, fortunately for the girl, she had only one of them…

Oh, had I not known it better, I'd have sworn that this girl was my child… But it couldn't be! Christine and I had only been blessed with one night of passion and that surely wasn't enough to have resulted in a child…. Besides, my love was married to Raoul and living the happy life that she so deserved.

Deep in my heart, I knew that it was the most ridiculous idea in the world and yet, something in me wanted to find out the truth.

"Please help me find my mama…."

The girl's voice brought me back to reality and I wanted to address her when I came to realize that I didn't even know her name.

"What's your name, young lady?"

"Young lady…" She giggled "I'm Rose."

"Rose…" I smiled, for the name suited her perfectly. She was just as beautiful and fragile as one.

"Do you have a name, too?" She asked.

"I'm Erik…"

A few times did she attempt to pronounce my name, but struggled every time, causing me to smirk.

"Now, let's go find your mother, shall we?"

Rose only yawned in response and wrapped her arms around my neck, making it obvious that she wanted me to carry her.

"Oh, can't you walk on your own?" I gasped and felt my body tense upon the contact.

"I don't want to…" Rose decided.

Without knowing why, I scooped her up into my arms and she giggled. Oh, what was it with this child?! Why was she not afraid and running like everyone else? It was beyond me…

I was about to ask her where her mother lived when I felt her small hand touch my mask, causing me to freeze.

"Why are you wearing this?" She asked, curiously.

Any other day, this insolent behavior would have caused me to freak out and yell at the girl, but other than my usual self, I didn't… For some strange reason, I simply couldn't bring myself to yell at her… She was far too young and innocent to understand what she could have done…

"It keeps bad things away from me…" I lied.

"It does?" She asked with her eyes wide in excitement "Oh, is it magic?"

"Yes,…." I nodded "It sort of is magic…"

"I've got something to protect me, too…" She added.

"Have you now?" I chuckled.

"Yes!" She nodded, with a proud smile "an angel in heaven who looks over me and protects me."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," she insisted "Mama says the Angel of Music will always take care of us…"

**Christine's POV:**

Rose was a curious girl and went on exploring the world around her whenever she could, just like I imagined her father had done at her age.

It was perfectly fine when I was looking after her, but more than once did she go all by herself. Time and time again did I tell her that it was too dangerous to go on her own, but she wouldn't listen…

We went out for dinner one night when she suddenly disappeared again.

"Rose!"

I called her name over and over again as I rushed through the streets, but she was nowhere to be found. My little angel was missing in the dark in a foreign city and I grew more and more worried by the minute! Oh, how I prayed to god to let me find her save and soundly.

And then, after what seemed like hours later, I finally found her again. But much to my horror, she wasn't alone…

"Rose!"

I gasped and quickly hurried to her aid when I saw her in the grasp of a stranger….

"Put her down!" I demanded once I had reached them and made haste to get her out of that man's arms.

"Mama-" Rose tried to interrupt when she was back in my arms, but I cut her short.

"How dare you lay a hand upon her?" I yelled at the stranger "She's only just a child!"

"I asked him for help…" Rose explained in her small voice "Don't yell at him, Mama… He's nice…"

The idea that she might have asked for help didn't even occur to me until that very moment… But neither did it make a difference whatsoever, for how dare this stranger touch my child?!

"Then I suppose I should thank you, Monsieur." I simply told him without really looking at him.

Rose was all I cared about and once she was back in my arms, I didn't even bother to look at the man. I had expected him to reply but when he wouldn't, I simply turned my back on him, ready to leave and head home.

"Bye, Er…Erik…" My child waved over my shoulder and I froze when I heard her words.

Before I really knew it, I turned back to face the man and what I saw upon doing so caused my heart to stop within my chest. For there, right in front of me, stood my angel who was staring at me in disbelief…

It was Erik…. He was indeed alive and stood there, just a few steps away from me…

"Erik…" I breathed "Is this really you?"

"Christine…" was all he said and he didn't need to say more, for it was all I needed to hear.

"If only you knew how long I've been looking for you…"

Of course I knew it was real, and yet I was still half-convinced that it was once again nothing but a dream. Not wasting any time, I placed Rose down to her small feet and quickly turned to embrace my angel.

"Oh, Erik…" I sobbed as I wrapped my arms around his body, causing him to tense.

"Christine,…" He breathed as he hugged me close. And oh, how wonderful it was to be back in his arms "My Christine…"

"Tell me that this isn't just yet another dream…" I sobbed into his chest "Cause I can no longer bear to wake and find you gone…"

"No more dreams, love…" he assured his voice muffled by my curls "I am right here…"

With hot tears of both relief and sheer joy falling down my cheeks, I pulled away just enough to look at him when he reached up to wipe away my tears. There were so many questions running though my head and Erik must have guessed, for he silenced me before I even had a chance to ask.

That was when suddenly and without a word of warning, he lifted me up to his height and pressed his lips to mine. And oh, how quite simply wonderful his malformed lips felt against my own.

"Ewww…"

Rose's disgusted voice brought me back to reality and I couldn't help but feel guilty when I turned back to face her.

I knew my little girl was confused, for she was too young to understand that the man she had just met was her father… Yes, she had a right to know about it, but I decided to wait until she was old enough… Instead, I told her that Erik was an old friend of mine and luckily, she accepted it.

"Where do you live?" He asked "It'd quite dangerous for a woman and a girl to be out here on their own at night, so maybe I'd walk you there… Just to make sure of course…."

"I'd like that…" I quickly replied and couldn't help, but to notice that he seemed nervous… He knew me, didn't he? We had once been so close and yet here he was, being so nervous around me and his own child…

Taking his hand into my own, I told him where we lived and with that, we turned and were on our way. He said no more as we walked and I didn't fail to notice that he was limping; making it all too obvious how badly the bullet that Raoul had shot into his knee that night had damaged him. Oh, my poor angel…

**Back together at last… Oh, and Daddy!Erik, anyone? Please review! Love you, guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Christine's POV:**

Once at home, I asked him to stay for a bit longer and, luckily, he agreed…

It was long past my daughter's bedtime which was why I put her to bed and kissed her goodnight. Only when I was sure that she was fast asleep, did I tiptoe out of her room and silently closed the door behind me. There was a small smile across my face when I headed back to the living room.

"Is she asleep?" Erik asked as he watched me walk through the doorway.

"Yes," I smiled "She was so exhausted and fell asleep the moment I placed her down on the mattress."

"She is beautiful…" He stated, causing me to grow nervous.

"That she is…" I nodded.

"…perhaps too beautiful…" He muttered, making it obvious that he was suspecting the truth, but refused to believe it.

"Erik, may I talk to you for a moment?" I asked "There is something you should know…"

He nodded in response and I gestured for him to take a seat before sitting down beside him. Feeling nervous, I took his hand in my own and cleared my throat before telling him the truth about Rose.

"Christine, I am so sorry…" He whispered once my little speech was over.

"Erik-"

"If only I had known…" He muttered "I'd have come back… Oh, Christine, forgive me…"

"And risk your life with it?" I replied "No, Erik, what's past is past and the only thing that really matters is that we are back together now. Just like it should have been all along…"

We spent countless hours talking and must have fallen asleep at some point, for when I woke early the following morning, we were still on the couch. His arms were protectively wrapped around my body and upon carefully lifting my head, I found him still fast asleep. His breathing was even and his face peaceful, just like it had been on that night so long ago. Seeing as the sun had yet to rise and I knew that my angel needed his sleep; I snuggled back into his chest and gently placed my hand above his heart. Feeling his heartbeat beneath my palm made me feel safe for the first time in years and I knew that I had come home at last.

Still tired, I was just about to fall asleep again when I felt my love stir and looked up to find him awake.

"I didn't mean to wake you," I whispered "I am sorry…"

"You didn't wake me" he assured "I couldn't sleep anyway…"

"Yes, you did." I teased "I saw you-"

"When have you started watching other people in their sleep?"

"I couldn't help it." I giggled "You looked so adorable."

"Adorable?" he asked, arching his brow.

"Yes," I nodded as I reached up to place a kiss to his malformed lips.

Oh, how heavenly they felt against my own and I knew that I would never tire of kissing him. Our passionate kiss had sparked a fire within me and I suddenly longed to show him how much I loved him. Encouraged by his hands that were slowly moving down my back, I crawled onto his lap and began to place soft kisses to his jawline.

"Christine, don't…" he reluctantly protested "We can't…"

"And why not, love?" I cooed against his skin "I've missed you for far too long…"

"Rose…" he protested in a whisper when my lips had reached his neck "She's next door-"

"Our baby tends to sleep like an angel…" I assured "She won't hear…"

"Christine, please… I really don't-"

"I love you, Erik…" I whispered as I kissed him again "And I want you…"

"I love you too…" he breathed before he pulled away and reached up to caress my cheek "I want you too, Christine. More than anything in the world, but it's just not right when Rose is asleep next door…"

He was right… I knew he was right, we couldn't possibly risk to wake our child and in that very moment, I hated him for it.

"Do you always have to be right?" I frowned.

"I am your Angel of Music…" he chuckled softly as he reached up to run his fingers through my curls "Of course I have to."

"How silly of me to forget…" I teased "And what does the oh-so wise Angel of Music suggest we do now?"

"It's still rather early, Christine. Go to bed and try to get at least some hours of restful sleep."

And once again he was right. Rose would wake up in just a few hours and I needed to be well-rested for her.

Erik must have noticed my disappointed expression in response to his words, for he once again pulled me into his embrace. After placing a gentle kiss to my lips, he asked me to join him for dinner in the evening and I gladly agreed.

My angel was the only man I'd ever loved and I could hardly wait for the evening to come, for too long had I been parted from him.

**Erik's POV:**

A few hours later I was on my way to work when it fully dawned on me… Rose, this beautiful girl was my daughter… my child… But could it be? Could a monster such as myself really be the father of a child who was so utterly perfect and beautiful? A part of me wanted to doubt it, but then again, she looked exactly like me…. Only a female and flawless little version of me…

Foolishly enough, I had asked Christine whether she was sure that she was mine which had only led her to vow that she had not been with anyone other than myself.

My mind was racing a mile a minute and lost in thoughts as I was, it took me a bit longer to walk to my office.

"Ah, now look who's finally decided to join me for work today…" Giovanni teased when he saw me walking in.

"I overslept…" I muttered as I took my seat at my desk "I am sorry…"

"And you do honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Yes…"

"Erik, ever since I've known you, you have barely slept more than just a few hours-"

"I went to bed rather late last night." I lied "There were designs to be revised and finishing them took me longer than I had originally thought."

It was a lie and I suppose we both knew, but other than the Persian, the Italian just accepted it.

Rose wouldn't leave my mind and regardless of how hard I tried, I simply couldn't get any work done. The beautiful girl had a horrible scar across her right cheek, making it all too obvious who was to blame for it. And oh, how guilty I felt for ruining her young life.

"Erik?"

I heard my name being called, but decided to ignore it.

"Erik!"

The voice was closer, louder and more forceful now, causing my head to snap up only to find Giovanni standing in front of me.

"Erik, are you sure that you are all right?" he asked, obviously concerned.

"Yes, I am fine…"

"You've been staring at these blueprints for almost an hour now…" he remarked "Maybe you should take the day off and get some rest"

"No, sir… That won't be necessary."

The man frowned upon the word 'sir' and time and time again did he tell me to simply use his name when addressing him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. This man had already done so much for me and to me, it felt only right to show him the respect due to him.

"Now, come on. Tell me what's occupying your mind."

Seeing as I trusted the man with my life, I told him that my angel and I had finally been reunited after years of enforced separation. But not only that…we also had a beautiful child!

"That's wonderful news, Erik." he smiled "And yet I can't help but wonder why you've come to work today."

"There is a lot of work to do. I-"

"You've been reunited with your family only a few hours ago, Erik. This office is the very last place where you should be at that very moment."

"But I can't." I argued "The clients-"

"The clients can wait!" Giovanni insisted "Family is more important, Erik, and they will completely understand."

I was about to argue when he cut me short.

"Your work for today is done, Erik." he insisted "Go to Christine and Rose and spend some well-deserved time with them."

"Thank you…" I nodded as I rose to my feet and made my way to the door.

Yes, I had asked Christine out for dinner tonight and wasn't supposed to meet her until later on, and yet I soon found myself standing at her doorstep.

"Erik," She greeted me with a smile "I didn't expect you this early…"

"I know I am too early," I apologized "Actually, I am supposed to be working at this very moment, but I was told to take the day off… Apparently, I am incapable of getting anything done today…"

I could have lied to her and quite frankly, it was beyond me why I had told her the truth, but she didn't seem to mind. Instead of laughing at me like I thought she would, she seemed amused, for she smiled.

"Come on in, then…" she smiled, stepping back and gestured for me to walk through the door "Rose is taking a nap and it would be nice to have some company."

Happy about her offer, I gladly followed her inside and to the living room.

"I know it's not the most comfortable home in the world, but I had to find a place to stay at… For Rose's sake…"

Not the most comfortable place in the world was clearly an understatement… This place was quite simply dreadful and not at all what Christine needed… Hell, looking around at her 'apartment', I found that even my lair beneath the opera had been bigger than this place! Oh, this wasn't the right place for someone like Christine… She deserved the world and the most beautiful house to call her home, not a place like that!

"Why don't you move in with me?" I bravely suggested. A part of me was hoping she'd say yes, but an even bigger part of me was afraid that she'd turn me down. Oh, why was I feeling this way when we had once been so close?

"That sounds wonderful, angel, but I've only just rented this place and the landlord would never agree to let me move out again so soon…"

"To hell with the landlord." I growled.

"Angel-"

"Don't worry about him, Christine." I insisted "I am going to deal with him."

"Erik, no…."

"Trust me, Christine. You know how convincing I can be."

"Yes," she nodded "And exactly that is what concerns me."

"The Phantom is gone," I assured "And I promise that he won't ever come back."

"You promise?"

"I promise…."

That was when she finally agreed and kissed me before she went to pack her things, as she told me. I certainly was surprised that she was moving in with me so soon after our reunion, but I surely didn't mind. Quite the contrary in fact…

Upon my return to Italy, Giovanni had taken me in and offered me to stay with him, if only for the time being. He gave me work, but in gratitude for his kindness, I refused to accept the money he wanted to pay me for it. It quite simply didn't feel right to accept money from the man who had once trained me. Of course, he insisted on it and after a few months, he came up with the idea of providing me with a 'more comfortable place of my own.'

"That is indeed very kind of you, sir. But I really can't accept such a gift."

He insisted "Consider it as a gift from a father to his son."

His very words had left me speechless and I could do nothing but stare at him in astonishment. His son… He saw me as his own flesh and blood…or had my ears just played tricks on me? My god…

"Erik?"

Christine's voice brought me back to reality and upon looking up, I found myself standing at my daughter's cradle.

"I…I am sorry…" I muttered "I was just-"

"Don't ever apologize for watching your daughter." She smiled as she came to stand beside me and placed her hand upon my own "She surely is adorable."

Rose was peacefully asleep in her bed and so, without really thinking about it, I gently pulled Christine into my embrace and pressed my lips to her own. She pressed her palm against my chest and arched her body against mine as we kissed with a need too urgent to deny.

"I love you, Erik…" she cooed.

"As I love you…" I breathed "Oh, Christine…."

**For those of you asking: Yes, I am going to continue A Change Of Fate. I never wanted to stop writing it, but I was out of ideas for it which is why I stopped it. Didn't want to ruin it. Haha. Sorry for the delay/confusion…. **

**Please review?**


End file.
